Currently available whisks, for example, for whisking eggs, typically comprise a handle and an oval-shaped whisk member. The whisk member is usually constituted by a plurality of wires, for example steel wires, extending from the handle and curved to form the oval shape of the whisk member. Because of the oval shape of the whisk member, these whisks are only suitable for whisking foods (for example, eggs or sauces) in a container with a relatively large depth (for example, a saucepan or a bowl), but not in a relatively shallow container (for example, a plate or a frypan). For whisking the foods in a shallow container, a whisk with a whisk member of substantially flat configuration is needed.
Furthermore, if these two types of whisks could be provided as a single one whisk, it would find a wide range of applications in kitchens, and the cost for kitchen tools as well as the space required for storage would be significantly reduced.